Zutara's Campsite
by chocolatepen
Summary: its zutara plus a camp site and all their friends, what do you expect? takes place sometime during season 3, ZxK...death to ZxM!


okay i admit it...I'M A ZUTARIAN! there, happy?!

yeah well i have another zutarian fic i'm writing but due to writing chinks but they will hopefully be resolved soon. :)

ON WITH THE STORY!

ps. i don't own A:tLA or else their would be more zutara and less OOC...

* * *

Zutara's Campsite

Katara braced herself as the fireball came flying at her, just barley managing to miss her cheek. _Okay, that was too close for comfort_, she quickly thought before bringing up a wave of water to protect her from another onslaught of fire attacks.

"Dang, Aang!" she shouted once there was a break in between his attacks. "You'd think you'd be slower to learn fire bending, since you only started a week ago."

"Sorry Katara," the little monk shouted from his earth-bended island secured a ways up stream, "I think I cut that one a little close."

"Ya think?!"

"Hey guys! Dinner is ready!" yelled Sokka from their camp site. The two benders rushed to get their share of the before the Water Tribe warrior took it all. He had a knack for eating and often it involved his sister's portion and Aang's meat—not that Aang minded.

"So what's for dinner today?" asked Toph walking over from where she had been taking a nap on Appa's tail. She was covered in dirt, a sight that would have made any average person force her to jump in the stream before she was given food, but the gang was used to her wily way of avoiding proper grooming.

From the help of earth vibrations, the Blind Bandit looked over to where the two newest members of their group hung back, deep in conversation. With well trained ears she honed in on the words spoken, though she suspected even Sokka would have been able to hear the word's of the younger man if he ever thought to shut his yap from chattering on about food.

"I don't understand why I joined you anymore," Zuko's muttered to his uncle. "I've turned my back on my family on my countrty—"

"Zuko, those people were not your family," General Iroh corrected him. "Family does not force you to do the impossible or lie to you or put you up for the slaughtering block!"

He sighed. "Look around you, Prince Zuko, this is what the world should be like: calm and peaceful surround by family and friends who love and care about you, and wouldn't want anything to come upon and harm you. The people you are sniveling for are bad, they are our enemies, though I hate to admit it…"

His words drifted off as he thought again of his brother for the thousandth time and wondered where fate turned against him, turning his heart cold. He remembered his son and how he wished this war was never started so that he might have had a chance to enjoy life. But no, Lu Ten was dead, killed in the siege upon the Earth Kingdom. Now Zuko was his son, and it broke his heart seeing him so shook up of people who_betrayed_ him first.

Zuko could not stand it anymore. For two weeks he had been traveling with his Uncle and the Avatar, after learning of his Uncle's self-proposed escape from jail. It wasn't that he missed his girlfriend Mai; she wasn't really a girlfriend either, just someone who was there. She never smiled and always complained about being bored but never tried to change that fact. And he especially didn't miss his crazed sister; that he was positive about. But thinking on it, he just didn't feel excepted here. At least back at the palace he felt more to his higher station and like he belonged because he was there to look down, not worrying to look up.

Toph waited two minutes before calling out to the two men that dinner was getting cold and that Sokka was going to eat it all before they could get their rears off the ground. To which Sokka quickly retorted that he was not with his mouth full of so much food that it spat out at the girl while he talked.

"Gross, Sokka," Toph grumbled, wiping herself off. "Didn't Katara ever teach you to keep your mouth shut while eating?"

Katara glared at the earth bending girl that she should bring up the topic that Katara was like their mother again, but decided to not address it. "Actually I did, but he doesn't listen to anyone but Suki."

"What?!" The boy shrieked. He began trying to defend himself but his face betrayed him turning beet red from hairline down past the collar of his shirt.

Zuko turned to look at the squabbling bunch. Out of everything that he had had to do with this bunch of lumps, the thing that annoyed him the most was their brother and sister arguments. But it wasn't just the fact that it was something that would distract him from his slumber. The truth was that he was jealous. These two didn't realize how good that had it. And often he wished he could be in their shoes, arguing with Azula over some unimportant matter and then turning around fifteen minutes later to hug each other like the best of buddies. The closets he and Azula had ever been was when they were children and their mother had still been alive, and even then they weren't that close!

The siblings fiery, back-and-forth quarrel ended quickly once Sokka realized Momo had snuck up on him and had taken the remainder of his hunk of bread. Katara immediately found herself giggling with Aang, Toph, and Uncle Iroh as they watched as Sokka ran around in a circle under the evading lemur, waving his boomerang in the air and shouting threats to the creature that was still chewing mockingly on the dry roll.

Her smile didn't last long though as she looked towards the solitary figure sitting against a tree and ignoring the cheerful event. Admittedly she felt sorry for the ex-prince, aside from his uncle, he had no one who truly loved him. Not even his arrogant, good-for-nothing girlfriend back at the palace cared that he was sleeping out on the forest floor, freezing his butt off—then again being a fire bender probably helped a lot with the temperature thing. Still, it hurt her knowing that there was no one he could lean on, to cry to when times got hard or when he just couldn't take it anymore.

Ever since he had joined their pack though, she could feel a change in him. Of course she wasn't the first one to exactly "welcome" him to the group, six years of being mother-less and being chased around the world for weeks on end had seen to that. There was something about him however, something that drew her to him differently than Jet and Haru had. He was determined and strong, and, even though he had thought no one had been around, she had caught him returning a forsaken baby sparrowkeet back to its nest. Ex-enemy or not, she found herself developing a fondness for him, and was quite glad he had joined their mission.

Without thought she finished her meal then set out fixing another plate. Iroh watched her, understanding without words the reason for her actions. When she paused to look at him, and seemed to ask, '_Do you mind if I go to him?_' Pleasantly he nodded, mouthing "good-luck." Katara smiled at the old man before slowly picking up the plate and walking over to the solemn boy at the tree.

"What's she doing?" Sokka snapped, spitting half the apple her was chewing on the ground.

"Shut up, Boomerang," complained Toph, understanding as much as Iroh the cause for Katara's actions. "Just sit down and eat your food. Don't worry, its not like he's going to use her to get to the Avatar," she joked.

Zuko didn't look up as Katara approached him. Silently she sat down opposite him, setting the food between them, staring blankly at his face—waiting. He could feel her steady gaze on him and ignored the impulse to turn his eyes to see her and figure out what she was thinking. It surprised him that she was one of the only people who were not repulsed by the hideous mark on his skin. But that fact alone would not make him buckle down under the pressure of her stare.

"Zuko…please, eat," Katara urged.

Finally Zuko turned towards the girl so earnestly trying to get his attention. He glared at her behind golden eyes and would not bring himself to bend of and pick off the plate. He even had half a mind to just scorch the food into a black dust; but for reason he didn't want to run the risk of burning this girl.

Frustrated that he was taking so long to answer, she frowned when suddenly an idea came to her. Quietly she picked the plate back up and crawled over to sit beside Zuko instead of in front of him. She picked up a slice of apple and put one end to his lips.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

"Zuko, you haven't eaten all day, I'm worried," sighed Katara. "Besides we're in a war, and you need your strength in case we come upon an unexpected battle."

He grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from his face. "No not that," Zuko said. "Why? Why are you bringing me food? You say you're worried but have no reason to worry for me. I'm not your friend; I came along for the sake of my uncle, and ended up teaching the Avatar fire bending. I betrayed you in those Crystal Caves; yet you still approach me. Why?"

He turned away in confusion, contemplating his own words. Suddenly though he felt a light touch on his cheek, that brought his eyes back to hers.

"Zuko, I care about you," she admitted, "and it probably annoys the heck out of Sokka because I'm willing to do so. It took me a while, but I forgave you; I accept your nation…" Gently she brushed her thumb against the bottom half of Zuko's scarred cheek. "…and I don't care about appearances." Then suddenly she leaned forward and brushed her lips over the spot that her finger had just rubbed.

Sitting back she smiled and again lifted the slice of apple to his lips pressing lightly. Zuko stared at her a moment longer before finally opening his mouth. His reaction sent a warm jolt through Katara making her feel like she actually making progress though she wished, deep down, that he would speed it up already. With his open mouth and she placed the slice half way in and waited for him to bite down. As his teeth crunched down on the juicy apple, the sweet nectar slid down his throat causing him to close him eyes in the sensation. Katara couldn't help but laugh a little as he sighed to the taste of the fruit and when Zuko opened his eyes, instead of yelling at her like she expected he just lightly laughed along, realizing what he had done.

Katara stopped grasping the realization that she had never heard him genuinely laugh before. Her smile broadened and she decided it was quite cute, like a child's laughter at being tickled.

They made eye contact again and Zuko felt himself fall into those azure eyes. Before he had always found the girl remarkably pretty, water peasant or not, and even though she still had a few years of growing to do. But now he was allowing himself to open up to this girl and see that he had always been fond of her, ever since he first arrived in the South Pole or when he tied her to a tree. And the Crystal Caves? What would have happened if Katara and he hadn't been found so soon?

_Katara_… Yes, her name was Katara. Not girl, not peasant, not water bender. Her name was Katara and it was the most beautiful name.

"Katara…" he whispered, eyelids drooping slightly.

She smiled, cocking her head a little, pleading for him to go on.

"Thank you," he added. Suddenly he leaned down his lips first brushing hers than full on kissing. Katara felt her hand slid up to his cheek, and his hand moved to her waist.

Finally after a few endless seconds Katara drew back, remembering that he needed to eat. She pushed the plate towards him, "Come on, Zuko. You need to eat."

Now he cocked his head, "I thought you were feeding me?"

Katara chuckled and picked up the rest of his apple slice, coolly pushing it in his mouth. Once done chewing he open he mouth for more like an expectant child waiting for candy. She picked up another slice, when an idea came to her. Instead of feeding the fruit to him she took a bite of it.

"Hey," Zuko whined. But quickly Katara showed she had not chewed the apple and held the bite gentle in between her teeth. She leaned forward, and instantly Zuko understood covering her mouth with his and taking the apple from her. He could taste the trace of juice on her lips and licked it off before putting his back against the tree once more.

"Delicious," he murmured. Katara giggled, placing the plate on his lap.

"Alright now, you're a big boy, you can feed yourself," she teased, flicking his nose before standing up to leave.

"Wait, Katara!" Zuko shrieked, moving the plate to the ground as he grabbed onto her wrist, and stood up beside her.

"Zuko, I need to go help clean up," she said making a glance behind her where her friend sat in the darkness around the campfire. "And I think me being alone with you for so long is making Sokka edgy."

"Let me help then," he pleaded.

"Zuko, you're getting pushy," Katara grumbled, not liking that his childish behavior was going so far, and really wanting her gloom faced Zuko back for a while.

Realizing his mistake, he let her hand go taking a step back into the shadows. Katara didn't like the action; it made her feel like he was going to step back into old habits and kidnap Aang in their sleep. But she trusted him.

Taking a step forward, she got on her tippy-toes and lightly pecked a kiss onto the prince's fine lips. "Don't worry I'll be back before you can say 'Momo stole your socks.'"

"He did what?!"

"There's the Zuko I love," Katara said smiling.

Zuko looked down at her a tad bewildered. "You love me?"

"I don't know when, but your presence doesn't scare me, it entices me," she admitted, holding his hands.

"Then come back quickly," Zuko purred, kissing her again; then leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "I love you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

She squeezed his hands, and began walking away. "Eat your dinner."

---

"What are they doing over there?" Sokka grumbled. "Blast this darkness, I can hardly see 'em."

"Settle down, Sokka, I'm sure they aren't doing anything to worry over," Aang said, though he too felt a little unnerved that the couple had been alone for so long.

Toph just smiled her all knowing smirk. Thanks to the earth vibrations she could 'see' Katara placing the apple in her mouth and leaning forward to feed her prince.

Iroh knew that smile that came upon the blind girl's lips every time she felt something through the earth vibrations that the others could not see with their eyes. He began chuckling, trying to hide it behind the sleeve of his robe then as a cough; unsuccessfully attracting the attention of the air bending monk who promptly patted him on the back, waiting for him to stop 'choking.'

_Quite the interesting night_, the old man thought to himself.

FIN

* * *

i hope you liked it, i worked hard to take out any typos, tell me if i missed one

"critic and review are the best things to do, or else i'll be sick with the writers flu!"


End file.
